<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cure for Loneliness by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540868">Cure for Loneliness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, RioBan, RioWataBan, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataru might be the only member of Argonvais still single, and while he might be steadily alright with that fact, it seems that Rio and Banri have other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren, Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru/Shiroishi Banri, Kikyo Rio/Shiroishi Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cure for Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rio and Banri I ship already. I don't actually ship either of them with Wataru. So...I don't quite know why I wrote this. But enjoy for those who do lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wataru didn't consider himself as being lonely.</p>
<p>All his friends might be in happy relationships with each other but he wasn't lonely. He was happy for them.</p>
<p>However, it would seem that not everyone was entirely convinced.</p>
<p>The bassist was found where he would usually be found; his room. Rio and Banri stood outside his bedroom door, hushed voices chattering to one another as they went through their plan. With Yuto and Ren out on their own little date together, it was the perfect opportunity.</p>
<p>Banri wasted no time in kicking Wataru's door open, calling to him with a loud greeting, "HEEEEEEY WATARU-KUN~!!"</p>
<p>Wataru's response was an equally loud yelp and the lyricist quickly flung his book into the wall in a poor, desperate attempt to hide the reading material, letting it fall to the ground (he'd retrieve it later and continue where he'd left off). Green eyes glared at the intruder.</p>
<p>"Banri-kun! What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Rio-kun and I have kindly come to keep you company~ Y'know, what with Yuto-kun and Ren-kun being all lovey-dovey and stuff we felt that you might be pretty lonely, huh~?" Banri waltzed into the room and flopped onto Wataru's bed with a grin up at him.</p>
<p>Rio stepped inside the room and closed the door behind himself, leaning against it, "Well, it was mostly Shiroishi's idea, but, I don't mind what he has in mind for you, Matoba".</p>
<p>"...I'm concerned. Should I be concerned? A-And what do you mean that I'm lonely?! I'm not lonely at all! Just because Yuu is in a relationship with Ren doesn't mean he just left me abandoned, you know," Wataru pouted.</p>
<p>Banri turned onto his front and crawled up closer to the redhead, pressing his hands on his knees and forcing Wataru's legs to straighten out flat on the covers. The blond smirked, casting a glance over at Rio who nodded and crawled up even closer. He situated himself between the bassist's legs and started to spread his fingers out over his chest, practically feeling him up without any skin-to-skin contact.</p>
<p>"Wh-What are you doing...?" Wataru's voice lowered to just above a whisper. His eyes tried to avoid Banri's own and widened when Rio had moved to his side before he knew what was really happening. A blush started to adorn his cheeks, his body growing heated. "Uhh...?"</p>
<p>"Just relax, Matoba. Shiroishi and I will make sure this is pleasant for you," Rio whispered practically in his ear and hooked a finger beneath his chin, forcing the redhead to face him directly and smirked in turn.</p>
<p>"If you get the first kiss then I get the first touch, Rio-kun~ That's what we agreed~" Banri grinned up at his boyfriend while Wataru's brain was trying its best to understand exactly what was happening to him with his bandmates. They weren't usually this touchy even with each other let alone him!</p>
<p>"First touch...?" Wataru echoed, bewildered as things finally started to dawn on him, "F-First k-kiss?!" He started to squirm before Rio held his shoulders to prevent him, "N-No way! No! You can't! I-I'll tell Yuu! O-Or R-Reon-kun! Yeah, I'll tell Reon-kun you stole a kiss from his boyfriend!"</p>
<p>"Matoba...no one would ever believe you and Misono to be dating. Ever. Not even Goryo would believe such nonsense".</p>
<p>"A-And how the hell would you know?!"</p>
<p>Banri started to laugh, fiddling with the hem of Wataru's hoodie, "Because he's not as much of an idiot as we might think he is sometimes. Now, shut your dear little mouth and let Rio-kun kiss you, Wataru-kun~"</p>
<p>Before Wataru could protest any further random excuses to get himself out of this situation, Rio had full control of his head, making sure they locked eyes as the keyboardist leaned in and locked their lips together also. Wataru froze. Rio's lips moulded against his, trying to encourage him into kissing back despite his phantom fighting back. A tongue swiped across his lips as another way of encouragement and soon Wataru gave himself no choice but to let his body relax and let Rio take even more control over him. That tongue dipped inside his mouth and all his senses to fight it off immediately had disappeared.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Banri used Rio's distracting kiss to take full advantage of finally making his own skin-to-skin contact with Wataru's body. He slipped his hands up beneath the hoodie and felt around. The heat coming off Wataru was enticing and Banri couldn't help but lean his forehead against Wataru's shoulder, breath fanning over his exposed neck and from this position, Banri could catch a glimpse of Wataru's collarbone area.</p>
<p>Dipping his head, the blond smirked proudly at finally hearing Rio be able to draw soft little moans from their target. He moved one hand from Wataru's chest to reach up and tug the collar of his hoodie away so he was able to wriggle back down and begin swiping his tongue along that exact collarbone area. The little dip just beneath was perfect to fit his tongue and he wasn't surprised Wataru hadn't tried pushing him away.</p>
<p>He was all too aware of just how good of a kisser Rio could be.</p>
<p>Finally, the two let up their actions and allowed Wataru to fall back against his pillow. He felt almost lifeless if it wasn't for his constant panting. His lips were definitely going to be bruised as well as where Banri had ended up gripping his hips. They were monsters for doing this to him. </p>
<p>"Well, that seems to have done the trick, huh Rio-kun?" Banri asked with a beaming grin that was all teeth, feeling incredibly proud of himself.</p>
<p>Rio was straightening his shirt out from where Wataru had ended up curling his fingers, "It would seem so, Shiroishi. He's a bit dazed so perhaps we should continue our motives on one another in your room?"</p>
<p>"Hehe, heck yeah~"</p>
<p>After draping a blanket over Wataru and soothing him into a gentle sleep for the rest of the afternoon, the two remaining residents of the Argonavis sharehouse continued things back in Banri's room. </p>
<p>It was safe to say that Wataru was out like a light even way after Yuto and Ren returned home with Pon-chan. The book he'd earlier thrown against the wall became long forgotten as now he had something new to have his dreams and desires focus upon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>